Please, forget
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: Dean/Castiel. Post 6x14. "Olvídala… —clavó sus ojos azules en los de Dean y algo cálido y reconfortante vibró en las entrañas del Winchester—. Olvídala, Dean… —reiteró en un murmullo tan suave y dulce...".


**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes de Supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke, por lo que esta historia no persigue fines de lucro._

**Pairing:** _Este es un Dean/Castiel.  
_

**Spoilers:** _Post 6x14  
_

**Soundtrack:**_ Cortesía de **Seether **y su tema** Broken. ****  
**_

**Advertencia:**_ Limonada muy ácida._

_**Dedicado a Taolee** de LJ, porque se lo merece y porque siempre me saca una sonrisa con sus fics Dean/Castiel._

_

* * *

_

Please, forget.

Sam iba de mal en peor. Las imágenes de su estadía en el Infierno, con Michael y Lucifer, seguían saliendo a flote y de vez en vez, con más facilidad por la fuerza de la costumbre, Sam fingía que no veía nada. Pero cuando Dean le miraba en silencio, escéptico, era capaz de vislumbrar un ínfimo sudor bajando por sus sienes, un ligero temblor en su labio inferior y los puños tan apretados que los nudillos lucían transparentes.

Dean insistía. Al principio con buenas palabras, lo que no duraba mucho, y luego con gruñidos, con maldiciones y generalmente acababan discutiendo; Sam refunfuñando desde su posición en la cama de motel y Dean refugiándose en el Impala, resoplando mientras hacía retumbar las ventanas del coche con algún tema de Metallica a todo volumen.

Esa noche Dean ni siquiera intentó ser amable. Estaba tan superado por todo el enrollo, por ese jodido complejo de víctima que Sam había asumido, por no decirle ni puta palabra de lo que le agobiaba, que de paso también le angustiaba a él, y por tratar de pretender de que no era nada. Por _mentirle_ descaradamente.

Fiel a su costumbre, Dean salió y se montó en su Nena. Descansó la frente en el volante, dejando salir el aire a presión como si llevase meses conteniendo la respiración. Echó a andar el motor sin rumbo fijo, las luces de la civilización fueron encendiéndose una tras otra como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales; recordó ese cuatro de julio de 1996 con Sam. Sacudió la cabeza alejando los recuerdos. Seguía enfurecido y hasta poder enfriar su sesera no iba a poder pensar con claridad… De pronto reparó que se había alejado más de lo que había sopesado y ya no veía señalización.

—Joder… —masculló cuando vio que la aguja del medidor de gasolina señaló el cero. El coche dio un brinco estrepitoso antes de que Dean pudiese anticiparlo, aún así tuvo los segundos necesarios para aparcar al borde de la carretera y no ser arrollado en el intento.

Se bajó dando un portazo. Estaba varado en medio de la nada y por alguna razón dudaba que empezar a caminar en busca de alguna bencinera le asegurase que el Impala estaría en su sitio al regresar. Meditó unos segundos con la espalda apoyada en la carrocería…

Podría llamar a Sam, total era una emergencia y podría obviar su orgullo por unos minutos. Se decidió y fue a sacarse el celular del bolsillo de los vaqueros. Se pasó varias veces las manos por los bolsillos y al no encontrarlo echó un vistazo en la guantera del auto. Nada. Se lo había dejado en la habitación de motel.

_Estoy salado_, pensó dándole una patada a una de los neumáticos delanteros.

Una brisa le acarició con ternura en el rostro, mas Dean rodó los ojos con exasperación cuando sintió esa familiar presencia a sus espaldas.

—Hola Dean —aquella voz no fue inesperada, sino inoportuna. El cazador no tenía ganas de lidiar con un ángel ahora, no con Cas. Se volteó a verle exhibiendo tal expresión que hasta una monja hubiese salido corriendo despavorida.

— ¿Qué quieres Cas? —Castiel no disimuló la molestia ante el tono de sus palabras y en cuanto le hizo trizas su espacio personal con esa aura imponente y casi letal, el Winchester se arrepintió al acto.

—Fui a ver como seguía Sam —su voz ronca y amenazante, el aliento caliente golpeándole inmisericorde en la piel y sus ojos azules como dos icebergs fue demasiado y Dean luchó por mostrarse impávido—. Estaba perturbado, Dean. Se sacudía sin cesar en el suelo y te llamaba —acercó su rostro otro tanto y le cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta—. ¿No se suponía que Sam era tu principal preocupación? ¿Dónde estabas cuando Sam te llamaba?

—No tienes ni puta idea —resolló el humano con cejas crispadas del coraje, sacándose las manos de encima sin conseguirlo. ¡Que él no era nadie para pedirle cuentas de sus actos!

— ¿No? —Arqueó una ceja—. Lo rompiste, Dean. Si no lo hiciste cuando le devolviste su alma, ahora sí que lo lograste.

— ¡¿Por querer saber qué le mierda le hacía sufrir? ¡¿Por querer que dejase de ser un puto androide? Si es por eso, sí, soy el culpable. Pero no puedes echarme a la cara que le he abandonado, porque incluso cuando prefirió a una puta del demonio estuve ahí para él —le dio un empellón, sacándoselo de encima por fin—. Así que metete tus opiniones por el culo —rugió, dándole la espalda. No quería estar aquí por más tiempo, necesitaba regresar para ver a Sam y con ese pensamiento echó a andar en busca de ayuda, sacando un bidón vacío de la cajuela del auto.

— ¿De qué estas escapando, Dean? —escuchó detrás suyo, un tono plano y tan vacío que le hizo hervir la sangre del coraje.

— ¡No estoy huyendo! —le espetó sin mirarle.

— ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

—No te incumbe.

—Es por Lisa —aseveró el ángel avanzando hacia él—. Porque decidió seguir adelante sin ti —ese fue detonador y Dean giró sobre sus pasos y explotó dándole un puñetazo en el pecho a Castiel, pero el ángel ni siquiera lo sintió y le cubrió el puño con su mano, contemplándole de un modo indescriptible, entre decepcionado y herido—. No me duele, Dean —musitó hundiendo la mano de cazador en su pecho, como diciéndole 'descárgate'—. Olvídala… —clavó sus ojos azules en los de Dean y algo cálido y reconfortante vibró en las entrañas del Winchester—. Olvídala, Dean… —reiteró en un murmullo tan suave y dulce, totalmente opuesto al tono de reproche que había usado antes.

Dean desvió la mirada. Se sentía tan expuesto de pronto, y al mismo tiempo, tan idiota por el cambio brusco de la situación. El ángel que hace segundos quería matar por imbécil ahora le _consolaba_… Se acordó de que su mano seguía en el pecho de Cas, tratando inútilmente de hacerle daño. ¿Cómo era capaz de si quiera querer lastimarle? Castiel no tenía culpa de nada y tampoco era su saco de arena para descargar sus frustraciones. Hizo amago de recuperar su extremidad pero la mano del ángel seguía en la suya con la firmeza de unas tenazas. Suspiró y volvió a jalar.

—Cas… —exhaló con ojos apretados, lamiéndose los labios.

— ¿Qué?

—Suéltame.

—No —negó enroscando sus dedos en los suyos.

—Que me sueltes, joder —interpeló perdiendo la paciencia, retrocediendo. Cas avanzó con él hasta que la espalda de Dean chocó contra una de las puertas traseras del Impala. No había salida—. Castiel, última vez. Suelta mi jodida mano, ahora.

—No te voy a soltar, Dean —respondió sin inmutarse por el pobre esbozo de amenaza del humano, sus cuerpos entrando en contacto.

—Aléjate —espetó cuando el ángel volvió a invadir su metro cuadrado, tan cerca que podía sentir el sube y baja de su pecho contra el propio. Cas le miró de _esa_ forma, como traspasándole y por mucho que desease quitarse al puto ángel de encima, no pudo apartar la vista, amarrado al azul llameante de esas irises sobrehumanas. Entonces, Dean sintió la boca seca y se mojó los labios, y el modo en como las pupilas de Castiel resiguieron el movimiento, como le empujó contra el coche, azotándole la espalda contra el material y como le miró fue una advertencia, pero descubrió que no podía importarle menos las alertas de peligro que se dispararon como locas en su cabeza, incluso olvidó como pensar cuando Cas se lanzó a besarle, desvaneciendo los escasos milímetros que separaban sus bocas.

No fue gentil, tampoco considerado. Su lengua no se detuvo ante la resistencia que opuso y quebrantó todas sus barreras hasta colonizar su boca, explorándola con frenesí mientras sus dientes mordían con ligereza el labio inferior. Las mano libre del ángel ni tímida ni perezosa bajo hasta dar con el borde de la remera, franqueando otro territorio, enterrándose en la piel del vientre trabajado en tanto ascendía con parsimonia.

—Suéltame Cas —gimió en su boca, falto de aire, extenuado. Derrotado. El ángel liberó su mano y usó la propia para atraerle de la nuca, sin cortar el beso que cada vez se volvía más demandante. Y Dean le correspondió, incrustándole los dedos en las caderas, por sobre la ropa, cambiando el ángulo de su boca dispuesto a vencerle en esa revuelta sobre dominación lingual—. ¡Ah! —Jadeó quedándose quieto cuando la mano de Cas presionó con ahínco el bultito que se había alojado de repente en su entrepierna. El cazador se frotó contra su mano mientras intentaba abrirle con torpeza la camisa para tocarle, sus labios apretados en los de Cas, entonces el ángel le abrió la pretina de sus vaqueros y deslizó sin pudor sus dedos en sus bóxers. Éstos se desplazaron con inquietante lentitud, rodeando su polla como si tratasen de una brasa, y se detuvieron. Dean bufó, separándose de la boca del ángel, y puso su mano sobre la de Cas, instándole a masturbarle, pero este no cedió y dirigió sus labios al cuello del hombre, espirando sobre la epidermis, tentándole. El Winchester se estremeció, sintiendo que su empalme seguía creciendo de la ansiedad y el muy maldito del Castiel no hacía nada por aliviarle. Optó por vengarse, porque a ese puñetero juego podían jugar los dos, y le abrió los pantalones sin miramientos, bajándole de un tirón algo brusco la ropa interior. La semi erección del ángel quedó expuesta y Dean sonrió con malicia antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Le acarició el bajo vientre, jugando con el hilito de vello que interceptó entre sus falanges y fue descendiendo con calma hasta rozar la base de su pene, ahí fue cuando viró siguiendo la línea de su ingle con el índice, presionando justo cuando su nudillo rozó uno de sus testículos. Cas le mordió en el cuello en respuesta, dándole un apretón a su miembro, aún cautivo en su diestra—. Jodeeer —jadeó caliente en el oído del ángel, balanceándose en busca de fricción—. Cas… —el aludido se incorporó y le miró a los ojos con un brillo inusual en ellos, soltándole. De pronto Dean estaba de cara contra la ventana del Impala, la polla ya erguida y dura de Cas presionando contra su culo como un aguijón, su diestra humectada frotándole la polla sin descanso y la siniestra encajándose en la carne de su pelvis—. ¡Ah joder!

— ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? —Inquirió el ángel en su oído con un deje de burla en su voz.

—Engreído… ¡ah! Hijo de puta —rumió Dean contra el vidrio, empañándolo. Cas le despejó la nuca del cuello de la chaqueta y la camisa y le mordió con saña, como reprendiéndole por sus palabras, disminuyendo considerablemente el ritmo de sus atenciones—. No… no pares, maldita sea.

— ¿Así está bien? —Preguntó, su mano recuperó parcialmente la potencia, pero le tocaba muy superficialmente.

— ¡No! —Gruñó cogiendo la muñeca del ángel, adaptando la candencia conforme a su necesidad—. Así… —suspiró mal conteniendo un gutural gemido que se le atoró en la garganta—. ¡Así, joder!

—Dean… —jadeó con ojos cerrado, mordiéndose los labios mientras se restregaba contra su trasero—. Dean. Quiero follarte, Dean.

Ante esa voz enronquecida y saturada de lujuria, el Winchester se estremeció, aferrándose a duras penas contra la gomilla del borde de la ventana, las piernas le temblaron un poco. ¿Quería esto él? Sí, se dijo, quería que Cas le perforase, quería olvidarse de todo aunque fuera por unos minutos y no es que cediese sólo por la calentura del momento, sino porque sin importar qué confiaba en Cas al punto que no le importaba mostrarle aquella parte de sí que le privaba a Sam, esa parte que solía empujar hacia adentro, ocultar para no parecer un debilucho. Porque Cas la había visto ya varias veces y no había arrancado a la primera de cambio. Porque pese a todo seguía ahí, con Dean, sin importar cuantas veces la había cagado.

—Fóllame Cas —chocó el culo contra su polla en una invitación—. Hazlo.

La mano izquierda de Castiel hurgó en su entrepierna, mojando sus dedos con el líquido pre seminal que había soltado su erección y los dirigió a su entrada con cuidado, tanteando. Dean se contrajo al instante ante la invasión, pero la otra mano del ángel puso más afán en su caricia y olvidando el dedo que se internaba con pereza en su ano relajó los músculos, facilitando la tarea de dilatarle. En cuanto pudo mover el dedo libremente en su interior fue por el segundo, concentrado en cómo reaccionaba el cuerpo de Dean para no lastimarle, dibujando espirales imaginarias en cuando el anillo de carne se habituó a las falanges, los retiró y los cruzó antes de volver a penetrarle con ellos, logrando que la respiración del cazador se tornase más errática.

—Cas… —resolló con la frente hundida en su antebrazo, dándole a entender que ya estaba listo.

—Todavía no —bisbisó sacando la mano que le atendía para mantenerle quieto, conteniéndole contra el coche, yendo por el último dedo y deslizándolo con soltura luego de unos segundos.

—Cas —demandó exasperado. Entonces el ángel retiró sus dedos de su interior y le cogió de las caderas, guiando la punta de su polla a su entrada. Dean jadeó tensionando las mandíbulas cuando sintió el glande presionando por entrar, pero se obligó a relajarse—. ¡Mierda! —chistó cuando le tuvo adentro, tiritando cuando una brisa le azotó las partes nobles al aire. Cas apoyó la barbilla en su cuello y comenzó a embestir, retomando la labor pendiente allá abajo.

—Dean —gimió ante la estrechez que le envolvía, rozándole de manera exquisitamente adictiva, y al poco tiempo fue imprimiéndole rapidez a sus embates con el Winchester saliéndole al encuentro, adelantando la cola y arremetiendo contra a mano del ángel que le masturbaba con dedicación.

—Más fuerte, Cas —exigió cuando un cosquilleo le recorrió la espina dorsal hasta arremolinarse en su vientre, picándole. Castiel obedeció jadeando sin cesar en su hombro, enterrándose en su cuerpo en un vaivén frenético, llenando el silencio de la noche con el sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos colisionando. _PlapPlapPlapPlap_—. JoderJoderJoderJoder¡AH!Joder

—Ughnn —gruñó Castiel, enroscándole el brazo alrededor de la cintura y tirando hacia él como si de ese modo pudiese internarse más en el cazador, dándole otra inclinación a la penetración. Dean gritó más alto cuando le dio en la próstata, miles de descargas le sacudieron las entrañas y antes de saberlo estaba moviéndose con Cas para volver a pillar aquel punto, deshaciéndose en cada acierto.

— ¡Oh, joder! Sigue así, Cas. Justo ahí ¡AH! —Castiel le dio un apretoncito en el glande en el segundo que le golpeó con exactitud en ese sitio que le hacía temblar, haciendo que Dean alcanzase la liberación al fin, derramándose sobre la pintura de la puerta lateral trasera del Impala. El ángel le siguió segundos después, empujándose contra el vehículo, enterrándose hasta el fondo hasta explotar, temblando como una hoja en plena tormenta invernal. Dean estiró la diestra, tanteando hasta dar con la cabeza de Cas, rascándole detrás de la oreja mientras se sosegaba de a poco, el corazón retumbándole en el pecho amenazando con detenerse por culpa de ese estúpido ángel que le había llevado a aquel deprimente estado de estropajo. Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que la respiración de ambos volvió a ser lenta y acompasada.

Castiel le abrazó, restregándose mimoso en busca de calor _humano_, mas Dean se mostró algo receloso y se dio la vuelta, enfrentándole. Cas le contempló curioso con el cabello azabache desordenado y los ojos azules dilatados como el mar después de la tempestad. Dean meneó la cabeza de pronto incomodo y le arregló la ropa sin mediar palabras.

—Dean.

—Dime —contestó sin verle, acomodándose los vaqueros como pudo, demorándose a posta para no tener que enfrentarle.

—Mírame, Dean —pidió con voz serena, tomándole las manos. Al cazador no le quedó de otra y levantó la cabeza, deseando que lo que fuese que tuviese que decirle lo hiciera de una vez. Sus ojos entraron en contacto y ese naciente brillo en los de Castiel hizo que Dean quisiese esfumarse al instante—. Esto… —habló con voz grave y profunda—. Esto tuvo significado para mi, Dean.

_Oh, maldición._

—Cas… No creo que…

—Lo dije en serio —le atajó el ángel sin parpadear, como si el intento desvaneciera el coraje que había reunido para poder sincerarse con el cazador—. Sé que ella fue importante para ti… —musitó refiriéndose a Lisa—. Pero quiero que sepas que tú eres igual de importante para mí.

Dean abrió los ojos y sus cejas se encarnaron por segundos. Soltó el aire a presión, vaciando sus pulmones.

— ¿Qué…? —Trató de reír pero emitió un sonido entrecortado e insulso en su lugar—. ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso Cas? ¿Que estas enamorado de mí? —Sacudió la cabeza como si le mera idea fuese tan imposible como ver a Lucifer profesando amor a la humanidad—. No bromees.

—Es precisamente eso lo que intento decirte, Dean —confesó Cas acercando su rostro al suyo—. Te quiero. Por eso… —murmuró aproximando sus labios a los del Winchester—. Olvídala…

Y por mucho que Dean quiso apartarle, decirle que no podía porque por un año Lisa y Ben fueron la familia que siempre quiso formar, enumerar excusas para dar el paso al lado y salir por la tangente, en cuanto sintió sus labios cálidos y tiernos del ángel en los suyos nada de eso le pareció relevante. Sólo esos segundos en los que se sintió seguro, como en toda su vida nunca se sintió, con Cas sosteniéndole lo fueron todo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Dean se dio cuenta que estaba recostado contra el volante del Impala. Parpadeo acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que le rodeaba. _¿Cas?_, recordó de pronto buscándole con la mirada, _¿Acaso fue un sueño?_

Entonces, cuando giró y vio la corbata azul que Castiel usaba junto a un bidón de gasolina en el asiento de copiloto lo tuvo claro. Aquello estaba lejos de ser un sueño…

* * *

_¿Reviews? Por esto hoy no actualicé **Reverie** XD._


End file.
